Consumer electronic devices such as cellular phones, notebook monitors, television screens, and the like are often designed with a touch screen display. The touch screen display allows a person to input data and complete various activities by touching the display. One of the drawbacks associated with such devices is the friction between the surface of the touch screen and the user's fingertips or between a coating layer deposited over the surface of the touch screen and the user's fingertips. The coating layer deposited over the surface of the touch screen is typically applied as a chemical resistant and/or mechanical resistant coating layer.
Considerable efforts have been expended to reduce the friction associated with touch screens without compromising their functionality. For instance, different surface pre-treatments and coatings have been developed to help reduce friction associated with touch screens. While these approaches have reduced the friction associated with touch screens, it is desirable to provide improved coatings that more effectively reduce friction between the surface of the touch screen and the user's fingertips.